


Study Session

by Elbie



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, College, M/M, Past Relationship(s), They were in college together I think so it apply ?, We are horny for science here, also a warning for sexy science thoughts :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbie/pseuds/Elbie
Summary: Purple is trying to study for the upcoming exams, but his thoughts keep drifting off...
Relationships: Wallis Gloom/Professor Purple
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Study Session

Purple was sitting at his desk, reading quietly some of his notes. Well, ‘sticking’ at his desk would be more appropriate. The heat was unbearable for the time of year, and Purple was as sweaty as can get. He had to put a blanket under his thighs to keep his skin from adhering to the chair but he was still very much uncomfortable. But what could he do about it? Not much. He could go outside, but then he would need to take all his lessons with him, and that was a bit too much. 

Finals were coming in, and all he had done for the past few days was studying. Making notes, reading lessons, retaking previous exams… He had made himself a schedule, perhaps a bit too strict, as he was already falling behind. 

His brain was being constantly fed, learning and memorizing so much information in such little time, it almost felt like it was overheating. But that was the least of his troubles. Purple had learned the hard way that, when your brain is stimulated — because of studying for example — _everything gets stimulated_. And so, his creativity, his imagination, they had never been this high. His mind was bubbling, buzzing with thoughts and ideas, and he didn’t know what to do to clear it. He couldn’t focus on studying when his brain kept coming back to one unrelated, unimportant thought and exploring all of its meaning, causes and consequences. A friend had told him to write it all down, but he found that it was a waste of time as it was a never ending task. 

But the worst, the absolute nightmare, was that this overstimulation of whatever you want to call it, was making him  _ horny _ . Never in his life has he been that thirsty. 

He took a sip from the bottle on his desk. 

And let’s not kid ourselves, what he was studying was making it worse. There’s something inherently  _ sexy _ about science that he always noticed. It wasn’t a kink  — or maybe it was ?  — he was just turned on by the complex mechanisms that governed reality. There was so much he still didn’t know… and that mystery was alluring. It was an enigmatic beauty, the kind that kept leading you on and that you kept chasing, and you  _ know _ you will never get, but goddamn, you can’t help but hope that  _ one day _ you will. The more you learn about it, about the details or about the grand scope, about the rules, the implications, the causes and the consequences, the more you fall in love with it. It is such a complex mechanism, so perfect and yet so flawed…. The probability of it all… you can’t help but feel  _ so so lucky and special _ ….

Fuck. Purple’s thoughts had wandered off once again. It became harder and harder to keep himself in check, and he constantly dozed off, staring blankly at the sheet of paper in front of him.

He couldn’t take it anymore ! He needed to blow off some steam if he didn’t want to literally implode. Maybe a cold shower would do him some good. It would help with the heat, and the… horniness. God, he really wanted to… do something about it ! Dirty thoughts kept on coming and he was trying really hard to keep them at bay ! 

And as he let out a frustrated “FUCK”, in came Wallis. Purple jumped in surprise as he heard his boyfriend  — and roommate  — talk behind him:

“ Whoa what’s happening here? You need help?” He asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

“No I’m just — ”

Purple cut his phrase as he turned to see Wallis, caught off guard by the very distinct lack of clothes on his partner. Thanks to the gods he still had his underwear on.

“Like what you see ?” He looked so smug, wiggling his eyebrows as he posed sexily. “More seriously, I was about to take a shower but I couldn't find my towel. It’s so hot today ! Though not as much as me.” He winked.

Purple couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. That was… so… so… He couldn’t finish his thought, too distracted by the sight before him. A smile overtook his face. He loved Wallis for a lot of different reasons, but goddamn he was also a treat for the eyes. Oh no, here comes the dirty thoughts. He really hoped that the reflection on his glasses was enough to cover his eyes, and the fact that they had been wandering down. Purple bit the inside of his cheek, and looked at Wallis’ face. Now he was the one staring down. He felt his cheeks redden a bit. 

“Hey, don’t tell me you’re sitting on my towel?!” He looked betrayed.

That snapped him out of his fantasy. 

“Oh yeah, I suppose? I didn’t realize it was yours.”

“Well you can keep it now, but I’m gonna steal one of yours. So watcha working on? It looked like you could use some help.”

“Ah, it’s fine really. I was just going through my notes on thermodynamics.”

As Purple was talking, Wallis came over to the desk, leaning against him as he looked at the notebooks. He had a very… small definition of personal space, and ever since they were in a relationship together, that space became almost null. Usually, Purple didn’t mind, it was nice to feel his arms against his back and shoulders, but right now, he did mind. Physical contact. It was like a pleasant tickling, and a warmth spread across his spine. He could hear his breath, and feel his silky hair on his skin. His skin was so soft, and he wanted to feel it against his own. But a shirt was in the way.

“Yeah you’re usually good at that. So what’s the matter?” Wallis pulled back and sat on the desk, looking concerned for his boyfriend.

“It’s nothing really, I just… I can’t really concentrate right now.” Purple tried to look at his face, but he couldn’t. His gaze felt like fire on his skin, his skin was so lovely and his lips… Gods, he really wanted to kiss him. He diverted back his eyes to the notebook, knowing that his face was probably getting redder.

“Am I really that distracting ~ ?”

Of course. Of course he would.

“I suppose you’re a part of the problem.” No point hiding it when it was that obvious.

“Only part?!” Now he sounded playfully offended. He always liked to exaggerate his reactions and put on a dramatic act… And with his beautiful face, it was a wonder why he didn’t pursue acting. He would make such a lovely star. A bright, shining star… 

He needed a comeback.

“Yes, can you believe it? Wallis Gloom, not being the center of attention for once.” He smiled. Was that clever and funny? Wallis’ reaction told him yes. He did the physical equivalent of keysmashing before transitioning to a more traditional laugh, his hand trying to cover his face. He looked down and took a deep breath to calm himself. It was so precious. Adorable. He’d made Wallis laugh. 

After a few attempts, he managed to calm himself and straightened his face. It was hilarious to watch. 

“Ok, then… if it’s not me, what is it ? You look super tense. Are you stressed about the exams ?”

“No that’s not it. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain… It’s… I….” Purple couldn’t find the right words. “My brain feels like it’s about to explode ? And my thoughts are running wild, I can’t think straight.”

Wallis snorted, fighting a smile.

“I know what you’re going to say so don’t — ”

“Have you EVER been able to think straight?!” He looked so proud of himself. 

Purple tried his best to maintain a disappointed face, but Wallis’ smile was contagious.

“LIKE I WAS SAYING, my thoughts are too distracting for me to work like I want to, and it’s  _ very _ frustrating.” Back on track. He wouldn’t give him the pleasure of acknowledging that joke, because frankly, he had heard it  — and perhaps said it —  a lot already.

Wallis pouted for a minute, arms crossed over his bare chest, his gaze wandering on the desk he was sitting on. After a moment, he settled on something, and went to grab Purple’s schedule for the day. His eyes widened as he read it. 

“Is that your study schedule??! It’s packed! No wonder you’re like that. You need a break.” He looked his boyfriend dead in the eyes. He was worried. 

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been thinking too.” Purple looked away. Wallis’ eyes were too intense to maintain direct contact with for too long. And his face was so close now. 

“Really?” Wallis sounded surprised. “I thought it would take more convincing for you to admit it. You’re kinda stubborn, you know…”

“I... suppose that’s fair.” 

“Well, I still want to take a shower, but we can do something together after that.”

He gave Purple a quick smooch on the lips before getting off the desk, leaving the room with a wink.

Meanwhile, Purple was frozen in place, redder than a tomato. His brain was definitely overheating now, and all his senses were going haywire thanks to Wallis’ kiss. He got up almost mechanically, the lingering sensation on his lips making him crave so much more. He had already been using all his self control to maintain a decent composure. Nothing could stop him from running after Wallis like a madman. 

The desk still had the print of Wallis’ butt on it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did Purple and Wallis end up taking a shower together ? I don't know, you tell me ~
> 
> It was very fun to work on this one, I really like writing Purple it turns out :0
> 
> I hope you liked it !
> 
> And as always, thanks to Nualie for proof reading my writings !


End file.
